Cinco minutos son suficientes
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: Un día aparentemente común, sin embargo Dino no esperaba conocer a alguien especial. (Mal summary lo se u.u) DINOXOC


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no me pertence, todo es obra de Amano-san. El Oc que aquí aparece tampoco me pertenece, es de su respectiva autora xD yo solo lo tome prestado para la historia.**

* * *

**-*-CINCO MINUTOS SON SUFICIENTES -*-**

**...*...**

**...*...**

**...*...**

**...*...**

Era un día común y corriente, por no decir aburrido, un rubio caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela Namimori, el tiempo para estar ahí se agotaba. Si bien, en ocasiones era agradable estar ocupado en otras cosas que no fueran la mafia, por ejemplo podía ver con regularidad al que consideraba como su pequeño hermano, el candidato a Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. También podía observar a su no tan agradable alumno, Hibari Kyouya, quien aprovechaba cualquier momento para querer morderlo hasta la muerte. Lo cierto es que la batalla de los representantes ya había concluido y él ya no tenía razón para seguir ahí. Era importante regresar a Italia y solucionar algunos problemas que había en su familia.

Dino avanzaba pensando en todas las cosas que tendría que hacer en cuanto llegará a Italia. De repente, los gritos de cierto niño vaca hicieron que regresará la mirada hacía atrás, efectivamente, Lambo se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad hacía su dirección, atrás de él venía un agitado Tsuna, Gokudera claramente molesto y el siempre sonriente Yamamoto.

-Dino-san – grito apresurado el castaño- detén a Lambo

- Vaca estúpida mira que incordiar al Décimo de esta manera- Gokudera se preparaba para lanzarle sus dinamitas.

- Gyajajaja, nadie puede detener al gran Lambo-san- el niño volteó y sacó la lengua en son de burla.

El rubio se preparó para detener al pequeño, si el ruido no disminuía era seguro que Hibari aparecería en cualquier momento y las cosas se pondrían mucho peor.

Lambo no dejo atraparse, y en un intento por escapar comenzó a sacar todo tipo de indumentaria de su cabeza, entre ellas la bazooka de los 10 años y sin pensarlo la lanzó hacía enfrente, cayendo sobre el potro salvaje.

Una explosión seguida de una nube color rosa rodeó toda el área. Tsuna y los chicos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Dino, esperando por supuesto ver a su versión más adulta. Pero cuando el humo se disipo, el lugar se encontraba completamente vació.

- Lambo, ¿qué has hecho?- el castaño tomó al pequeño bovino entre sus brazos, claramente confundido

- Lambo-san no sabe, la tonta de I-pin golpeó la bazooka- se excusó el pequeño

- Temee, ¿y lo dices ahora? – Gokudera le propinó un coscorrón

- Ma, ma, chicos, el efecto termina en cinco minutos, esperemos- dijo Yamamoto tomando las cosas tranquilamente como de costumbre.

10 años en el futuro, la nube tambien comenzó a despejarse poco a poco, aclarando la visión del rubio.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- escuchó una voz femenina y después de eso un fuerte azote de la puerta.

El potro muy sorprendido, ¿qué es lo que había sucedido? Miró todo a su alrededor, definitivamente esa era su casa en Italia, él se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con una descomunal cantidad de documentos sobre el mismo.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dando paso a un hombre mayor, muy bien conocido por el rubio.

- Boss, que suce…- frenó sus palabras, pues no esperaba encontrarse con la joven versión del jefe Cavallone.

- Romario- se puso de pie- me encantaría saber que es lo que pasa.

- Bueno boss, creo que no llegó en buen momento. Parece que la discusión empeoro.

- ¿Discusión? ¿Con quién?- el rubio se revolvía los cabellos ando vueltas por toda la habitación.

- Verá, supongo que en el pasado usted todavía no la conoce- Romario comenzó a pensar- según mis cálculos no debe faltar mucho.

- Romario creo que no estoy entendiendo nada.

- Lo importante es que debería ir a hablar con ella ahora.

- Si no me explicas a quien te refieres no creo poder hacerlo.

- Boss, la señorita Hime es una persona muy querida por usted – el mayor pusó una mano en su hombro - es lo único que puedo decirle. Se que aún no se familiariza con ella, pero creo que encontrara las palabras adecuadas para solucionar las cosas.

Romario empujó a Dino hacía afuera, guiándolo hasta la habitación de la chica que hasta hace un momento le había gritado. El potro, sin saber que hacer, se acercó sigilosamente y tocó ligeramente la puerta. No escucho ningún ruido, volvió a tocar una segunda vez. Fue entonces cuando una voz a través de la puesta se oyó.

- ¿Qué quieres Dino? Ve, ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz – reprochó la chica.

- Déjame pasar un momento, por favor - sin saber cómo las palabras fluyeron de su boca.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente.

- Solo un momento- volvió a repetir.

La perilla giró dando entrada a una sofisticada recámara decorada en azul celeste. Dino avanzó un paso encontrándose con una chica de cabellera castaña de pie frente a la ventana.

- Yo… ¿podemos hablar un momento? – comenzó el potro.

La chica giró solo para que sus orbes verdes esmeralda se toparan con las del rubio. Su sorpresa fue inmediata al ver a su amado aparentemente más joven y jovial, exactamente como lo había conocido.

- Dino… tú… - estaba un poco confusa – olvídalo. No sabes nada del asunto, así que no importa.

- Si me explicar, quizás pueda entender.

- Primero que nada, no voy a pedir disculpas porque todo esto es tú culpa – recalcó – y segundo, por la situación en la que te veo, es seguro que en el pasado aún no nos conocemos. Es mejor olvidarlo.

Dino se quedó atónito ante esas palabras, la mujer frente a él estaba siendo muy dura, sobretodo porque él se encontraba en ese aprieto aún sin saber de que iba el asunto. Ella lucía muy molesta, pero lo que a Dino le importaba aún más es que parecía muy triste, ay que sus ojos verdes estaban comenzando a llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas.

- Solo una cosa – continuó – cuando regreses al pasado, no te molestes en conocerme. Sí, es mejor que ni siquiera me hables.

Por alguna extraña razón, las palabras que acababa de escuchar lastimaron el corazón del rubio, aún cuando no lo comprendía, algo dentro de él le decía que no podía dejar las cosas así. Sin pensarlo, la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacía él para abrazarla fuertemente.

- Hime – pronunció triste – eso es algo no haré. No se que hizo mi yo futuro para ponerte tan triste, pero aún así, se que mis sentimientos son sinceros. Yo no podría estar sin ti. No puedo cambiarlo ahora, pero te prometo que cuando regrese y te conozca, esto no sucederá.

- Dino- un sonrojo invadió el rostro de la chica.

- Yo velaré por ti y me aseguraré de que estés feliz. Tendremos altas y bajas como todo el mundo, pero estaré para ti siempre. Recuerda eso siempre. Te quiero.

Un estallido acompañado del humo rosa nuevamente hizo acto de presencia, dando paso a un Dino más adulto y confundido, sin saber que había ocurrido.

- Hime, yo lo lamento… - un dedo sobre sus labios lo silenció.

- Esta bien Dino, había olvidado esa faceta tuya – la chica volvió a abrazarlo, dejándolo aún más confundido.

Esas eran las cualidades que Dino tenía y que la habían conquistado. Ella lo tomó de la mano y salió esbozando una sonrisa.

De regreso en el pasado, Dino se encontró con los rostros preocupados de sus amigos, quienes inmediatamente se acercaron para ver como estaba.

- Dino-san, ¿estas bien? – el castaño fue el primero en hablar.

- Sí Tsuna, no te preocupes. Tengo que irme, nos vemos.

El potro se pusó de pie y caminó hacía fuera del plantel. La sensación que esa chica le transmitió era muy especial. No sabía donde la conocería, ni como lo haría, pero él la estaría esperando para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho, porque cinco minutos fueron suficientes para quedar prendado de ella.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Hola de nuevo minna-san, aquí de nuevo xD Con otra historia de Dino-san. Esperando que les guste, esta historia esta dedicada a **Artemisa93**, de hecho el OC le pertenece a ella n.n Amiga, el personajexlector que hice se me hizo muy cortito xD así que decidí hacerte una historia para ti. Espero que quien se anime a leerlo sea de su agrado.

Gracias de antemano a todos los que lo leyeron n.n


End file.
